


pretty kitty kitty

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (lol), Body Worship, Comfort with Slight Angst, Kitty!Yong, M/M, Master & Sir Kink, Minor Cum eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: Taeyong felt he wasn’t pretty enough for Johnny and Jaehyun.The two change his mind, because he’s their pretty kitty and always has been.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	pretty kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong is slightly insecure in this, but that is all :)
> 
> CONTENT: master and sir kink, pet names, body worship, minor cum eating
> 
> that’s all i can think of!
> 
> also, i am concussed and definitely shouldn’t have been writing. so if there’s errors don’t mind that i wrote this with a bad headache 😭
> 
> feeding the kittyong agenda tho 😌✨
> 
> also i don’t know if a lot of this makes sense, like their positions, but hopefully you get what i’m trying to say

Taeyong has always been so pretty, his soft brown hair and pretty brown kitty ears with white tips. He was always pretty, so why was it so hard for him to see?

The kitty didn’t really understand why he was pretty, Johnny always petted his hair and scratched behind his ears with soft praises. He loved being praised, for the smallest things. He’d pull on Johnny’s shirt and ask if he was doing well, to which he’d always receive a yes and a  _ good boy.  _

Maybe he didn’t quite get it, he’d sit in front of the mirror with his big brown eyes watery to the brim and pout. He didn’t like the reflection he saw, he didn’t like the way he looked. 

Johnny sometimes caught him and would kiss his tears away and tickle beneath his chin to calm him. It was nice to have someone like Johnny who was always there to cheer him up. 

“Kitty, come here,” Johnny said, he motioned for the kitten to come towards him. The man was sitting on the edge of the bed with a slight frown. 

_ This is it.  _ Taeyong thought,  _ Johnny is getting rid of me like the others did.  _ But no, the big man brought Taeyong to sit in his lap and gently stroked his back. 

“You are so pretty,” Johnny praised, “You’re always so good for me, I think it’s time to give you a reward for being good the entire week.”

“I am not pretty,” Taeyong said through tears, “All my siblings have pretty fur and mine is just brown. Why can’t I be pretty like them?”

Johnny sighed, “Baby you’re so pretty, let me show you okay?” 

He guided the small hybrid to the large mirror they had in their room and sat down with Taeyong between his legs. It started sweet at first, Johnny petting him and showing him his favorite things about Taeyong. But then, it got a little hotter. 

He helped Taeyong out of his sweater and tossed it aside, gently stroking the kitty’s tummy and kissing behind his ear, “Look how pretty you are, isn’t it precious?”

Taeyong leaned into Johnny’s chest and let out a small purr, allowing Johnny to tease him a little. The man brought his fingers up and grazed his nipple, “Pretty pink nipples, pretty body, so good for me too. Hm, isn’t that right? Always so pliant and responsive?”

“Y-Yes, Johnny,” Taeyong breathed out, “I’m your pretty kitty.”

“Good boy, Yongie, that’s good,” Johnny let his other hand cup Taeyong’s hard on through his shorts and pulled them down to his ankles, “Do you wanna do this?”

“Yes, please, touch me please,” Taeyong replies quietly, “I’ll be good.”

“What do you call me?” Johnny said, “Tell me your colors, okay?”

“S-Sir, and my colors are green,” Taeyong whined when more pressure was applied, but continued, “Yellow means slow and red means stop.”

“Very good, good job baby,” Johnny nipped at his ear, Taeyong’s little cock touched his tummy, “Your little cock is so pretty, it’s so responsive too, isn’t it?”

Taeyong nodded, “Yes, S-Sir.”

“What would Jaehyunnie say if he saw you like this?” Johnny teased, “He’d go crazy.”

_ Ah,  _ Jaehyun, his master. His sweet and gentle master that always took good care of him all the time. Jaehyun was the one who scolded him and put him in time out when he was bad, and took care of most of the punishments. Jaehyun also praised him and scolded him when Taeyong didn’t feel pretty. 

“Mm,” Taeyong whimpered when Johnny wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump, slowly at first but then a little faster. 

Taeyong writhed between Johnny’s legs, crying a little as his tummy began to twist from the pleasure, “It feels good, S-Sir.”

Johnny wrapped his free arm around his waist and kept him in place, “Don’t be bad now, or Jaehyunnie will punish the pretty kitty for being disobedient.”

“I’m not bad,” Taeyong pouted and shakily touched Johnny’s hands, as if asking permission, “I’m good.”

“Yes, yes you are, but don’t make me take this statement back by being a  _ bad  _ kitty, okay?” Johnny said, “Good kitties always follow orders, hm?”

With that, Taeyong’s ears twitched slightly, before pushing forwards as a sign of being more attentive, Johnny smiled. 

He rubbed a thumb against his side, slowing down his pace and nipping his ear again, “Is kitty close to cumming?”

Taeyong nodded fast, throwing his head back and biting his lip, “Yes, he is…”

“Ah, it would be a shame if kitty didn’t get to cum, wouldn't it?” Johnny said in feign sadness, “Can you hold it till your master comes home?”

“Yes, Yongie is good,” Taeyong said breathily, small tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Look at yourself,” Johnny ordered, and the kitty raised his head and looked at himself. 

He was a mess, his hair was all over the place and his cheeks were a deep shade of red. Taeyong sighed, “Yongie is pretty?”

“Yes baby, so beautiful, look at you,” Johnny hooked his chin over Taeyong’s shoulder and smiled, “And when Jaehyunnie comes home you’ll be such a mess, he’ll be so happy to help.”

Johnny teases him for what seems like hours, and when the front door finally opens, and the distinct sounds of footsteps sound— Taeyong feels so relieved. 

Jaehyun swings the door open and let’s out a low chuckle, before striding over and crouching next to Taeyong. He brushes Taeyong’s sweaty hair from his forehead and offers a sweet, but sickening smile. 

“Oh, is Johnny teasing you baby?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong whines, “So long.”

“I’m sorry, if I knew I would’ve came home sooner,” Jaehyun says in feign sadness, “But I’m here now, so let’s get you comfy okay?”

“Yongie was sad again,” Johnny says to Jaehyun, “Baby was self conscious, but he’s so pretty right?”

“The prettiest,” Jaehyun moved the other man’s hand from Taeyong’s cock and replaced it with his own, pumping it gently, “Everything about you is so small and pretty.”

“Look at yourself,” Johnny orders, and Taeyong looks at the mirror carefully and locks eyes with him through the reflection. He looks so smug and knowing, making Taeyong flush and bite his lip. 

“Cum baby,” Jaehyun says, “Then we can take care of you.”

Taeyong’s ears twitch up and he nods, releasing with a cry and into Jaehyin's hands. It makes a mess, since he was a hybrid he came a little more than a human would, so when Jaehyun pulls his hand away it’s covered. 

“Messy kitty,” Jaehyun tsks, “You probably waited so long.”

He pushes two fingers into Taeyong’s mouth and brushes against his canines, lightly scratching himself. But he doesn’t say anything as Taeyong wraps his lips around them, licking his cum off of his fingers. He whines at the sensation and Jaehyun smirks, “You taste so good don’t you?”

“Yes, master,” Taeyong slurs around the fingers, he closes his eyes and sinks into his sir’s chest. He took slight notice when he opened his eyes again, that master and sir were fully dressed while he was bare, “Wanna see you too.” He tugs on Jaehyun’s suit jacket gently. 

After a few minutes, Taeyong was sprawled on the floor and Jaehyun was standing above him, while Johnny was kissing all over his body, whispering praises with each one. Taeyong was getting slightly impatient, he wanted to  _ feel  _ them. 

“Inside, please,” Taeyong whines, “Please, please, please.”

Jaehyun, without words, grabbed the lube that wasn’t too far from him and opened it. After lathering and warming it up, he grazed a finger over Taeyong’s hole and slightly pushed it. Taeyong let out a lewd noise and dug his sharp nails into the carpet. 

“Master…” Taeyong breathed, “Please.”

“Oh kitty,” Jaehyun said as he slowly began to finger him, “Be patient, okay?”

Johnny cradled a hand behind Taeyong’s head and set it on his lap, then began to pump his own dick directly over Taeyong’s face. 

“Good boy,” Johnny said, “Taking Jaehyunnies fingers so well.”

On cue, a second finger was added. Taeyong twitched, he felt tears in his eyes,  _ he just needed to be filled.  _ Johnny took his free hand and rubbed his arm down until they interlocked fingers, he smiled, “You like this don’t you?”

_ He loved it.  _ He loved his hands being help during sex, it felt so soft and serene, and he often did it with both of them. 

“Do you want a third finger or are you ready baby?” Jaehyun said, pushing Taeyong’s legs back further so he can have more room. He moved between Taeyong’s legs, still pushing his fingers deep into him and hitting his prostate right on. The act makes Taeyong cry out and hit the floor with his free hand, while squeezing Johnny’s hand with the other. 

“I-I’m ready,” Taeyong chokes out, “I need you, I want you, please master, please.”

“Calm baby, it’s okay,” Jaehyun said softly, he took Taeyong’s thighs into his hands and massaged them, “So pretty, soft, your body is beautiful let us take care of you okay?”

Taeyong nodded, and sighed as Jaehyun aligned himself then slowly pushed in, “We’ll do it nice and slow today, todays about you.”

The kitty’s tail wrapped his tail around Jaehyun’s thigh, a silent way of agreement. 

It was slow and soft, Taeyong practically purring every time Jaehyun hit his sweet spot, all while Johnny was still getting off above. 

“I’m gonna release all over your pretty face okay?” Johnny pants, and Taeyong nodded quickly. 

“Yes sir,” Taeyong moaned out, his ears twitching in concentration. His own pretty cock was hard again, on his stomach and bouncing with every thrust Jaehyun made. 

When Johnny releases, he moans and takes his hand off his cock to scratch Taeyong’s ears, “Lick it up like a good boy, be a good kitty.”

Taeyong licked all that he could, smiling at the taste and leaning into Johnny’s touch. 

The longer Jaehyun thrusted the more Taeyong got closer to cumming, squeezing Johnny’s hand and bringing it to his cock, “Please sir, touch me, kitty can’t do it himself.”

Johnny cooed and guided Taeyong’s hand to wrap around the cock, slowly pumping it and sending pretty moans and gasps from the hybrid. 

“Kitty is so good, hmm,” Jaehyun smiled, he took a hand off Taeyong’s thigh and reached for his nipples, “This’ll help, kitty, so much for you to get off to right now.” 

Jaehyun groaned and bottomed out in Taeyong once more and bit his lip. He leaned down to get their bodies closer together, Johnny’s arm slightly in the way but the older male kept pumping the kitty’s cock. 

He pressed his and Taeyong’s lips together in a long and heated kiss, their tongues hitting each other. He shoved his tongue further down Taeyong’s throat and halted his movements inside Taeyong to kiss him deeper. Using his hand that wasn’t holding the kitty’s hips, he wrapped an arm around his baby’s waist and brought all three of them closer together. 

Johnny helped Taeyong sit up more until he was against the large males chest and arching against it. His small whines of pleasure was music to their ears. 

“You make beautiful noises,” Johnny commenter, “How close are you Jaehyunnie, I haven’t really asked.”

“I’m close,” Jaehyun confirmed, “Yongie, cum with me. Are you getting there?”

“I-I’m really close, my tummy is twisting,” Taeyong nods, he throws a head back against Johnny’s shoulder, “M-Move, please, please, Master.”

Jaehyun gives in without question and rams back into Taeyong, hitting his prostate dead on and sending a squeal out from Taeyong’s throat, “Ahh, so good.”

He softens his pace, then leans in to kiss Johnny, who was watching him with tiger eyes and a smirk, “Couldn’t forget the beast.” Jaehyun comments and deepens the kiss. 

Johnny brings the arms that's holding Taeyong’s hand up and behind Jaehyun’s back, pulling them closer. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun said, “Okay kitty, it’s okay to release.”

They cum together, and Jaehyun pulls out, watching some of his cum leak out of Taeyong’s hole and onto the carpet. He snickers and looks at the mess Taeyong made all over himself, drying cum on his face, and sweat soaked bangs brushed to the side of his forehead. His kitty ears were flopping to the side, making him look pure. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, okay?” Johnny turned Taeyong and let the kitten wrap his legs around his waist, then Taeyong used his tail to wrap around Jaehyun’s wrist as they walked. 

They entered the bathroom and Johnny day Taeyong on the toilet, then began to run a bath. Jaehyun left momentarily to get all of them clothes to change into. 

While Jaehyun was out, Johnny wiped himself with a towel and then added bubbles to the warm water, setting Taeyong in after. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Johnny said softly, “You were so good for us weren’t you?”

Jaehyun entered in sweats and handed Johnny briefs and sweats as well, then set Taeyong’s pajamas on the counter. 

After cleaning up Taeyong and talking about their days, the two sons changed Taeyong into his pajamas, (one of Johnny’s t-shirts and his briefs), then settled into bed. 

Taeyong felt a smile on his face, because Johnny and Jaehyun always took such good care of him. They never disappointed and for once after a long time Taeyong felt beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA thanks for reading!!! if you liked comments and kudos are majorly appreciated and make me go :D
> 
> twt: yestydays


End file.
